Star dust
by Nikkitosa
Summary: ' If you love, you do not need anything else. If you do not, it doesn't matter what else you got. ' - James Barry / Because love is all we need in order to live. A story about what can happen when you are forbidden to love. / Please read - I suck at summaries! The story is better/


_A SasuSaku story._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! ALL THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS BELONG TOE THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!_

* * *

_STAR DUST_

_They were the complete opposites. They had absolutely nothing in common and if you put them in the same room, good look with that by the way, they may as well rip each other's throats out after they hunt you down and make sure you suffer a slow and painful death. _

_He was tall with a muscular body, slender and well-built. His ink locks were never put in order, the messier the better, as he said. His two black orbs with the colour of the moonless sky, contrasted perfectly on his ivory skin. As whole he was like a black and white photo._

_She, on the other hand, was as colourful as the rainbow. Her bubblegum hair was always braided on the back of her head, a few rebellious locks freely falling around her heart-shaped face. Two green discs accompanied by a set of thick black eyelashes suited those locks. Her skin had the shade of ripe peach. The body that was given to her was slim, yet curved in all the right places; long legs and a firm ass managed to grab the attention of any male, while her unnatural hair and round breasts made all the women turn green._

_He was made by the heavens. _

_She was created in hell. _

_He was the bad boy with a good heart, while she was the lady with the bitchy character. They were both send to the Earth with a certain mission. His was to destroy everything he saw, hers was to build it back. It was a sick game they were made to play. No rules. No lines. _

_She had no heart to love or feel, while he was all feelings. She was tempted to cause destruction and he – to make things up._

_And like a twisted circle they spun - first him then her. He made cities turn to ash. She came after building them again. Both felt broken and incomplete. Both were like marionettes, but in different shows. _

_That was their punishment; to chase the other and try to fix things up. No chance to put an end to it. They were cursed and they knew it. To not meet or see, to not talk or say… to chase each other till the land under their feet crumbles down and from within the ashes a new era comes to life. _

_Their story was as old as the time itself. They were from two different worlds, with different morals and points of view but like in all cliché stories in the end they fell in love. And it was forbidden, and it was cursed. They both knew that. But lacked the care they should have had. Because when they got caught they were punished by their own. There was no mercy, no pity. There was rage and desire to destroy. They wanted the lovers to suffer. Death was not an option. So in a rare occasion as that one they gathered and made a plan. _

_A plan as destructive and hateful as their souls._

_As the immortality of the two could not be taken away, it was used against them. The souls were ripped out of their own bodies and pushed into other cores. So to never recognize one another again. With their minds left untouched so to remember the punishment and so to fret about the other they were trained by the opposite side._

_Her wings, as white as snow, were no more but a new pair of large webbed black ones took their place. The once nice and kind heart was turned into a stone. She was different in and out, but her mind denied her actions. They made her create but wish to destroy. They made her confused and angry. They made her suffer without knowing it. _

_He was put under the same but not quite. He was given a pair of dark wings, softer than cotton and his heart was made to melt. He was trained to destroy yet feel guilty. He was made to suffer and long. _

_Both were halfway the same, yet not completely. She was still the maker, but with darker mind, while he was still the destructor but with a nicer heart._

_It was complicated. It was tough. It was a curse._

_And on for centuries they chased one another, not able to catch up. They felt the need to be next to their soul mate, but their made-up bodies denied that need and continued their path. And so on and on. _

_Until it happened. _

_The world crumbled down into pieces and hell's fire made the remains turn into ashes. There was nothing left. _

_And then, with the veil of the curse being lifted they saw each other in the darkness like a butterfly sees the glow of the lamp. They ran to catch. They felt the need to. The yearned to. But they didn't. Because it was a sick game, one of the sickest, they were made to play. Only a breath away they faded away. The touch did not occur. But the hearts were woken up. The spell was lifted and a new one could not be put. They were free, yet prisoners. Their realities pulled them back. She was kept in the heaven's palace while he was locked in the pits of hell. They all thought it was over. How poorly mistaken they were…. _

The wind was calmly blowing in her face making her hair dance like it was alive. Her huge wings were carrying her through the welkin of the night to a place she did not know. It had been so long. She had forgotten the place she was heading to, and the pale image of somebody who she wanted to see and touch, made her feel uneasy and push the sleep away for three long days. She knew she was not supposed to leave the palace, but the reason why was long lost in her memory. Her heart told her to go. It was now or never. So when the guards fell asleep under her spell and the heavenly bells did not announce her departure, she flew away in the clouds, hiding and diving.

_Free, yet captive_.

She landed on soft grass when a sudden pull told her she had arrived. But there was nothing there. Only a meadow with countless flowers that were swaying softly under the gentle blow of the wind. The warmth of the air made her feel strange, as in the palace it was fresher and cooler. She took a few unsure steps towards the center and looked around. 'Maybe long ago there had been something or someone here' she wondered 'but they are long gone.' Looking around was a piece of cake as her night vision was just as good as her usual one, but even after a brief view she knew she was alone for the moment.

With a heavy sigh she sat on a stone in the middle, letting her wings rest from the long flight. Deep down she knew that her journey was just beginning but her conservative and tired mind denied it. Tilting her head back she let the night's air blow her bubblegum strands, yet not pushing the hood back. 'What a drag!' Despite her inner instincts, though, she let her guard down, being totally sure that she was alone. That, itself, was a mistake.

Moments later she felt that somebody was watching her. It itched her to scream at that bastard to fuck off and let her be in peace but she dismissed that thought. Raising her head she tried to hear something. Anything. But it was silent… too silent for a clear and warm night like that. The sudden movement in the near bushes caught her attention and she rose gracefully, yet fast, and turned towards the intruder.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" her warning echoed for a second or two but that was all.

A sudden shimmer of something got her attention, flying towards her with incredible speed. She ducked, her hair following seconds later. The rough sound of something breaking the bark of a tree made her turn slightly to see what was thrown at her. 'A needle?' her amusement didn't stay for long as she turned back to see a new wave of sharp needles flying towards her. She managed to avoid them all, catching three in the air with her left hand. Only a simple glance told her that even the slightest scratch could kill her.' Slowly and painfully'. As she observed the needles in her hand she felt it. A hot breath on her nape, sending chills down her spine and making her wings flutter, even though her cape.

Unfortunately her spin was not fast enough as she faced the air and no intruder. A low growl came out of her throat as an unexpected wave of anger and fury hit her like a destructive tsunami. With a barely visible movement she got her katana out of its case, swiftly spinning it around her slender fingers before gripping its base tightly and stopping all movements. The only noise was the soft whistling of the wind; the only movement – the swaying of a few long pink strands too rebellious to be pulled back in her braid.

Then she saw him. He was coming at her from the left. 'No, right!' she managed to turn around and block his attack in the last second, catching a faint glimpse of a two dark eyes before the attacker hid again.

"Coward!" she yelled but there was no reply. Just another wave sharp objects flying her way, only this time they were shurikens.

Again, with the grace of a cat and fast movement of a cheetah, she dodged them all thanks to her spinning movements and the switching of her katana with a sai that until then was being safely hid under her long cloak. But when the shurikens stopped she almost missed the pause of changing weapons so when he charged at her, seeing an opening, she spun again and attacked him. In the seconds she had before he attacked she managed to grab her jitte, whose blade she had polished and sharpened recently. The cut on his cheek wasn't deep but it was still a cut and despite its almost non-influential existence she felt a spark of pride and joy. Staying locked in that damn castle for so long made her think she had lost the spark for fighting but, thank the Lord, she had been wrong. The spark was still there and it was turning into a fire!

The reflection of the moonlight on his blade made her take a step back and again raise her jitte. The lack of a better option for a weapon made her frown but still it was better than nothing. Because her opponent clearly wanted to kill her and he was using all of his tricks and strength to do so. Yet she managed to either dodge or block most of them. The attacks were all precise and fast, almost untraceable for the eye, but her jade orbs saw them good enough to block them. Yet the unexpected kick that she received from him in the stomach, she definitely didn't see coming, and that sent her flying directly in a tree which broke in half with a crashing sound.

Lying there for a bit the bubblegum-haired woman tried to regain her breath and stand up. But when she tried to at least sit up she felt the sharp edge of the katana touching her cheek. She froze, tilting her head to the side slightly so that she finally saw her attacker, yet the hood hid her face from his view. The face that her eyes saw sent shivers down her spine, her breath coughed in her throat, ankles twitching slightly. He was perfect in a very deadly and dangerous way. 'The double **D**! Can't believe Ino-pig was right! I'm falling for double** D** guys! ' her best friend, Ino, once told her she was always picking dangerous guys with that strange charisma in them. Most of the time the other **D** stood for dumbass, daring, dashing or even disgusting. The blonde angel even warned her that one day she'll get in trouble thanks to a double **D** guy and she was right!

And here she was one of the strongest fighters in the West Kingdom, defeated by a **DD** male! 'This one is at least deadly and dangerous… okay maybe even dashing. ' she had to admit that the man in front of her could easily be mistaken for one of the "good" angels… if it wasn't the pair of black wings on his back, fluttering slightly from the "thrill of the kill", as she guessed.

His eyes had the night's sky in them – dark, yet shimmering in a strange way, his skin was the purest porcelain, his jaw was square and manly, and she really didn't want to even start observing his muscular body. His biceps were enough for her to know he was mostly muscles and no fats.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her suddenly nervous and anxious heart. A feeling in her told her she knew him and that she could trust him. But the sharp weapon touching her cheek said the opposite. The swift movement startled her and she jumped slightly as the hood from her head fell back, his katana only mere centimeters from her right eyebrow. When she looked at the dark haired man she saw him observing something on her head. Wracking her brain she tried to remember what was on her head when she left. She took off most of the jewelry she was made to wear… save for the hairpin she always wore. The little jewelry had always been with her, its simple design making it even more special and eye-catching among all the pearls and other things she had to wear in the castle. And now it had served its purpose once more. Her opponent was being visibly distracted, so she managed to pull her leg closer to her body, not even for a moment letting him out of her sight, and with one powerful kick shoved him to the ground, two meters from where she laid. With a slight jump Sakura was back on her feet, taking the distance between them for a second and literally sitting on top of him, throwing his weapon away. As she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the cold ground a sudden wave of déjà vu made her petite form shiver. Pushing that feeling away she tried to concentrate and prevent the male from escaping. But to her greatest surprise he didn't even bother. He just lay there, staring at her. When she looked him in the eyes, though, she didn't see that previous mixture of desire to kill and fight, rather … kindness. As his onyx orbs looked at her face, searching for something, she tried to keep her poker face on. Not letting him see her suddenly appeared inner battle. Because here they were, in a field in the middle of nowhere, fighting like they were sworn enemies and not total strangers… or were they? The second wave of nostalgia hit her so hard that she saw the world around her fading away into the blackness.

_**His eyes sparkled like two dark pools filled with happiness. His smile was soft and lovely. His beloved one had just returned from a week-long mission, send far away to the Unknown lands, in search for a long lost secret. He had wanted to follow her from a safe distance, just so he could know that she was safe, but she politely declined his offer. It was true that she wished nothing more but for him to be near her, but she didn't want to take the risk of him being caught by her companions. So she flew away without him, but her heart stayed behind, with her love mate. The trip itself took no more than three days, but the finding of that damn thing was a real pain in the ass. Yet they found it and returned. When the moon kissed the night's welkin they met again, at their secret spot – the Millio – a meadow in the middle of the Free lands, hidden from the gazes of the unwanted intruders by an intricate tangle of branches. The grass was soft and the light was perfect – so romantic and touching. They kissed the moment they saw each other – their love stronger than the fear of being caught. **_

_**They were seeing each other for more than two months, both happier than they ever were. It was obvious for their friends that something was happening, but they came to the conclusion that as long as the boy and girl were happy it would be better to not bug them with their curiousness. It was a pity that the Governments didn't share their opinion. They sent greyhounds after the lovers one night. That same night the moon rose later and was bloody red. The love-birds knew that something was wrong but the thought itself that they may never see the other again didn't let them separate. They should have….**_

_**They loved the other madly – beyond the point of return, as they said. Sasuke knew deep in him that that would be their last meeting but he decided to not tell her. When he saw her, though, he knew she was aware of their fate. She kissed him countless of times, her pure tears running down her pale face. She was restless; her kisses were hungry yet gentle, devouring yet sweet. He didn't want to let her go, neither did she. **_

As the flow of memories suddenly vanished, Sakura managed to take a deep breath, realizing that she had stopped breathing. When her opponent turned them around, blocking her way out with his body she lost the need to run. She knew that he would never hurt her. It was _her_ Sasuke after all. A shy smile lit her face, a sudden giggle erupting from within her. Seeing her reaction, the dark-haired male smirked, pleased. It took her a few seconds to stop giggling and a few more for the tears to start flowing. The sudden change of moods reminded him so much of his old lover – the one that died centuries ago; she had been moody yet cheerful and happy. But that woman died in his hands, trying to protect him from her people.

_After the long run they had around the world, having changed personalities, they now meet again, each in his now new body, but the old memory was there._

Her tears made him feel uneasy, yet he rose up, his weight balanced on his calves, and he pulled her up in his arms.

She remembered feeling hidden and safe in his strong embrace. She recalled him whispering to her soft words when she was upset or when she was dying. That awful memory was forever branded in her brain, in her soul.

_She died first; her last breath was his name_.

Letting her relax, he softly patted her head, admiring her long bubble-gum hair, gently caressing the hairpin he gave her long ago. He smiled, his facial features softening, as he felt her hugging him even tighter, almost painfully.

"God, I missed you!" she murmured against his chest.

"Missed you too." His reply came as a low whisper.

They stood there, hugging for a long moment until she decided to rise, bringing his along with her. When he stood in his full length he was a head taller than her so she had to tip-toe to reach his lips with hers and kiss him softly. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She moaned and that sound sent shivers down his spine, bringing back old memories of sleepless nights.

She was lying on the grass, her hair sprayed all over her head, her body relaxed. He was sitting right next to her, caressing her flat stomach. He used to admire her body back in the old times, her flexible muscles were always stiffing when he darted his tongue to lick them. She would hiss and pull his hair playfully, pulling him for a kiss. Now he found it difficult to stop staring at her curvy forms, how her longer hair covered her breasts. She was a true angel now.

She always loved his body – so muscular and lean. He was perfect in any aspect for her. His kisses were like flames all over her body, tingling her senses, making her feel more alive than ever.

His movements were rhythmical. Gentle and yet primal. He wanted to have her, to devour her, and yet make sure to savour her unique taste. She made sure her butterfly kisses were touching his most sensitive places, awakening the beast within him.

They moved slowly at first. Testing the other. Feeling the other and themselves.

_Finally one. _

Her whispered love words made him wanna spread his dark wings and hide her from the world, from **them**. Because he knew their happiness was evanescent. Yet he kept her close and steady, not sharing the dominance with her. She would squirm under him, moan and plea but he wouldn't let her have her way.

"Not yet, love." His husky breathe made her bristle.

He had his way – slowly and painfully, yet real and full of emotions. And then she had hers.

That was when her 'other' part took over. She was like an animal kept in cage. She wanted to be free, to hunt, to kill, to love. He knew that. So without much of a fight, he let her have him. Fast and erratic. Lovely and wild. She would ride him fast then suddenly stop, bend down and kiss him. When she decides that the kiss was enough, she would rise and trust hard and deep. He would howl quietly, she would muffle her cries by biting his alabaster skin.

Being the wild spirit she was, Sakura would get bored of one position and pick another. Her partner's only job would be to look for the signs: pulling of hair, gripping his biceps, whip her hair. He knew them all. And when she did one of them he would do as she demanded. Because, even if he would never admit it, he loved being dominated by her. She was all life and fire, spring breeze and summer hurricane, destroying him in all the ways she could.

He gripped her bum, almost smashing her body with his, as he pinned her against the bark of the tree. She wanted to be fucked senseless. He could do that. He could make her scream only using his skilled tongue after all. She loved being fucked hard. And he liked fucking her hard. Because she pulled the darkest sides out of him. Only his cherry-blossom could do that.

And when she reached her climax her nails dug into his back, the pain bringing him over the edge with her. Their screams mixed as one in a wonderful, yet loud howl. Their sweat was dripping down their naked bodies. Their wings shivering as the cool night breeze made them feel cold.

"Kiss me." Her plea made his heart jump in his chest.

His soft lips met her in a gentle way, a lot more gentle compared to their last ones, and in a moment of a supreme happiness and inner peace, his eyelids half closed, he made sure to remember her face in that very moment. She was glistering in the moonlight; her eyebrows knitted slightly, cheeks red as a rose. In that very moment he felt a sudden spark in him; an emotion he thought he lost long ago.

_Love_.

"I love you." They both whispered in unison when they separated.

_History was destined to repeat itself. They both knew it. But they lacked the will to care. _

She was lying on his chest, her ear right on top of his heart, listening to the beating of the one that's hers. It was slow and loveable.

_Thump-thump…. Thump-thump…Thump-thump…. Love me… _

The tears prickled in the corners of her jade orbs. She didn't want to cry now. She could feel in the pits of her stomach that something was about to get wrong. When the silence filled the air she could swear she heard the bells in the Heaven palace beam. 'They know I'm gone…' that revelation made her wanna cry even harder. And when the glistering water drops started wetting her face, falling on his bare chest they both knew what would happen.

They rose and dressed, not even for a moment letting the other out of sight. By the time they were finally ready their hearts were beating erratically and painfully. Sakura wasn't even able to button up her jeans so Sasuke had to help her. As he kneeled in front of her, his eyes looking at the buttons and his skilled fingers doing their magic, the pinkity saw him. _Really_ saw him. Not the boy with the black messy hair, flawless skin, strong body and huge dark wings, but the man with the gentle touch, the loving eyes and the adventurous yet kind heart.

_How much had he risked and lost for her? - She could vaguely now or remember. What had he given up from so to be with her? – She didn't know. But one thing she knew perfectly well – this time she would save them, she will sacrifice herself in order for him to live, if that was all it took. And he knew that. He predicted her intentions long before she, herself, did. Because he knew her better than anybody. Even better than herself. _

_So when the night's welkin came to life thanks to the large amount of wings they both knew that they will die. The question was no longer 'When?', but rather 'How?' The whites were coming from east, while the blacks were rapidly flying from the west. The attack was inevitable. _

Her tears were long whipped away, her eyes observing the scenery, no anger or fear in them. Just plain conventionalism. She never really managed to figure out what their problem was. 'They just don't understand.' She had concluded. Even after so many centuries spent in pointless killing and wars Sakura, nor Sasuke, managed to figure out what the real problem was.

As the King of Heaven, Seraph, landed on the soft grass, his flaming wings revived the shadows and his eyes made the lover stand on guard. They were not afraid from him, but it was an instinct to protect the loved one, that made them become cautious.

Archon, with his dark grace and creepy growl, stepped as well on the ground, only a few meters keeping the two kings away from each other.

_Fray as old as time made the Kings hate the other too much. The tale says that a woman, Mortem, fell in love with both Seraph and Archon when they were still adolescents. They desired her madly, but her heart could not pick. Being rivals they hated the other more than it was usually accepted. Seeing that love had turned into hate she left, but the bad blood stayed behind. Her jade orbs were never seen again in both realms and she was forgotten. But the fire that she started never subsided. It had just begun…._

There was no speech on how they betrayed their countries, or what shame they brought to themselves. The swords were drawn out without a word said and both Sasuke and Sakura followed the example, knowing that if it was destined for them to die again they would do it while fighting!

"We see you two didn't learn your lessons!" Seraph shouted, his voice full of venom and mock. His black eyes sparkling like diamonds, full of mischief.

"You should have listened to us. Love is for the weak. It's evil." Archon added, his face twisted into an ugly grimace.

Feeling both fed up and angry, the pink-haired angel decided to say what she thought, as she would die eventually.

"Once one great man from the Humania said '_In love there is no sin. Love is from God. Any love that raises man comes from God_'! " her words echoed through the welkin, making some angels feel suspicious and others – considerate.

_Another great representative of the Humania also said that 'Love is like war – easy to start but hard to stop.' He never really knew how right he was. Because when love vanishes hate comes and turns the world upside-down. Both Kings and their armies never managed to understand why Sakura and Sasuke loved each other so much. They didn't know why death was better than living apart. No one told them that when Love knocks on your door you can't just push her away. It's all destined to happen. And nobody can cheat Destiny. She cheats us. _

_The soldiers didn't understand why the two looked at each other so lovingly, yet desperate. They didn't find even an ounce of sense in the sudden shimmering and fluttering of black and white wings. Hiding in a cocoon of feathers seemed pointless. But they were all amazed when the pair of bodies burst into flames, not hot red, but pure white. They didn't turn into ashes and fell to the ground, but transformed into glittering dust and vanished in the sky. All were left speechless at that miracle. They hardly managed to move after what they saw, let alone fly back home. Since that day on they changed. The Kings were deposed and Queens took their place, raising two monuments in honour of the two lovers who chose death rather than living apart. _

_It was believed that the dust turned into two starts that shine bringer than the rest. Their glorious yet gentle light gained them the name 'Lovers' stars'. _

_Nobody actually knew what happened that same night. No one noticed the unexpected appearance of Mortem, the Magic angel, who had seen the lovers' journey through hell and back into the other's arms. Her tears for them were left hidden but Sakura, the Princes of Heaven, saw her and begged for help. And Mortem gave her that help. She set them on fire, but not a painful and torturous one, but rather warm and caring. She created the dust out of the ash and formed a spell that made their souls eternal and their bodies – stars. _

_Later on, when she took up the responsibility of being the First Queen of Heavens, she engraved the monument made of malachite with the words: 'Love is all we have – the only way to help each other.' _

_Because true love is eternal._

_True love cannot be escaped or forgotten._

_Because it's real._

_ And it consumes you until all that's left of you is star dust…_

* * *

_The quotes do not belong to me!_

_'____In love there is no sin. Love is from God. Any love that raises man comes from God_' - Peter Deunov

_'____Love is like war – easy to start but hard to stop_' - Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy

'_Love is all we have – the only way to help each other_' - Euripides

A huuuuge thanks to those who will read this and add a review! I'd love to know what you think! ~


End file.
